Ad Astra (film)/Credits
Full credits for Ad Astra (2019). Logos Opening Closing Crawl Art TBA Second Unit TBA Tank Unit TBA Aerial Unit TBA Additional Photography Unit TBA Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Dailies and Digital Intermediate by EFILM TBA Visual Effects Previs and Postvis by Halon Entertainment Cyber Scanning by Protagon Visual Development by ILM Art Department, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Method Studios Visual Effects by Mr. X Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited Additional Visual Effects by Pixel Pirates Additional Visual Effects by Brad Gayo Additional Visual Effects by Bot VFX Visual Effects by Soho VFX Additional Visual Effects by Lola VFX Additional Visual Effects by Capital T VFX Additional Visual Effects by Brainstorm Digital Additional Visual Effects by MELS Studios Additional Visual Effects by Vitality Visual Effects Additional Visual Effects by Shade VFX Music Max Richter Score TBA Lorne Balfe Score TBA "Says" Written and Performed by Nils Frahm Courtesy of Erased Tapes Music "Why Baby Why" Written by George Jones and Darrell Edwards Performed by Red Sovine, Webb Pierce Courtesy of MCA Nashville Under licensing from Universal Music Enterprises "Heaven Can Wait" Written by Eddie De Lange and Jimmy Van Heusen Performed by Dean Martin Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "'A' You're Adorable" Written by Buddy Kaye, Sidney Lippman and Fred Wise "Tuesday (Three Worlds: Music From Woolf Works / The Waves)" Written by Max Richter Performed by Max Richter, Deutsches Filmorchester Babelsberg, Robert Ziegler, Mari Samuelsen, Hila Karni, Grace Davidson, Gillian Anderson Courtesy of Deutsche Grammophon GmbH Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I Got A Girl In Kalamazoo (from Orchestra Wives (1942))" Written by Harry Warren and Mack Gordon Performed by L'Orchestre de Glenn Miller Soundtrack Available on Deutsche Grammophon Camera and Lenses Provided by CamTec Special Thanks Tracy K. Smith The State of California and the California Film Commission With The Participation of The Government of British Columbia - Production Services Tax Credit The Filmmakers Acknowledge The Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in the U.S. only. © 2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. and TSG Entertainment Finance LLC in all other territories. All rights reserved. Regency Enterprises (USA), Inc. and Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Regency and Regency's "R" logo are registered trademarks of Monarchy Enterprises S.A.R.L. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08879) The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. THE END The making and authorized distribution of this film supported over 12,000 jobs and involved over one million work hours. Category:Credits